New Hope
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Tenten just saw her lover dying in front of her very eyes in war but what is going on?Why a year later , she can see him clearly?Why nobody else notices him? She felt a shiver down her spine as he whispered to her ear "Because you are the only one..who has seen the real me." NejiTen.


_I was fighting hard against my enemies , I let a battle cry and buried my sword to his heart as he melted to ashes , I run and run , dodging blows that came from every possible direction ._

_A kunai sliced just past my cheek and then everything became blurry for a second I couldn't hear , smell ,move or talk . I was just standing there shocked , when I finally got myself to move , I recognized what that feeling was ._

_It was the same feeling with the one that I had the day my father died ._

_Something bad has happened to someone dear to me . I passed everyone like they didn't even exist , dodged blows without realizing , let a scream as I finally reached the place I have been searching for ._

_Relief filled my heart when I saw him being alive , hurt and tired but still alive ._

_But then all of sudden I saw something heading over Hinata and Naruto ._

_" Hinata ! " I screamed and tried to move towards them deep inside me I knew that I couldn't reach them in time ._

_Then I saw someone moving ,his white eyes looked at me for one last time and smiled before he appeared in front of them taking the blow himself ._

_I let out a terrifying scream " DON'T!" I moved towards them , here he was standing there bravely facing his death , blood poured from his body , bright red blood , he fell and Naruto caught him._

_I run towards them and reached his side just before , he let his last breath I saw his lips barely moving and my eyes widened "Tenten….I love you…" those were his last words ._

_I felt my breath being taken away as my eyes widened and his blood filled my hands they were shaking , my mind was blank , I couldn't think of anything else than these words ' He is dead,he is dead,dead,dead and he is never coming back.' _

_My body felt to numb for me to move , to feel anything , there was nothing beside him around me – screams were heard , somebody was shaking me so I could escape..but it didn't matter…what mattered that it was him,there laying instead of me ._

_Him , laying on the ground lifeless , a bitter smile on his beautiful face ._

_The tears fell from my eyes as I buried my face in his chest hoping to hear even the slightlest sound of his heart beating , I was hoping for a miracle to happen , I was wishing that I could go back and save him , I was begging him to open his eyes , I was holding him …no I was not..I was holding something cold and lifeless , filled with crimson red blood , I was holding his corpse ._

_I was crying , crying for the moments we didn't manage to share , crying for his sacrifice and crying because I couldn't tell him goodbye ._

_" Neji,Neji,Neji." I whispered his name over and over again as my lips trembled , sobs escaped my mouth as I let out a terrifying scream that could freeze even blood ._

_I then looked at the sky , it was raining , rain fell like the tears fell from my eyes ._

_I leaned closer to him , I didn't care about myself anymore , nothing mattered since..he…was gone…_

_I touched his face and caressed his cheek as I kissed him._

_" Please somebody give me a chance to save him . " I thought before everything became black ._

Am I dead ? I thought I opened my eyes , I was inside a white room , I could smell the blood clearly , hear the voices of the medics , feel them rushing towards me , everything was so bright and loud .

What was going on ?

I saw a blur of green rushing to me and turned to see Guy-sensei along with Lee looking at me with widened eyes ,almost ready to cry.

" You are alive , Tenten ! " Lee said as he rushed to my side " I thought you died at that time ! "

Everything was still blurry " Lee…what happened ? Where am I ? "I asked as I looked at my friend and teammate .

" We are at the Konoha hospital…you were in coma for almost a year Tenten…." Lee explained .

My eyes widened at his words as the memories came back to me , I looked at him " Neji ? What about Neji ? ! " I cried my voice filled with despair .

Lee avoided my gaze at first , I forced him to look me in the eyes " Tell me! Where is Neji ? ! " Tears started running down my face because deep inside me I knew the answer…

" Neji..is gone Tenten…" Lee said as he bit his lip and left the room .

I sat there unable to move , I let my body fall back as my head hit the wall I felt the bitter pain , I had only some minutes ago…no..a year has passed already not just some minutes .

I sobbed all alone for a long time .

I tried to move as I bit my lip in pain , I have to go and see him .

Tell him goodbye .

All of sudden I heard a voice " Stop it Tenten . I am right here . " My eyes widened in shock as I turned to see if my ears weren't betraying me .

My lips moved slowly in front of me stood " Neji..."

_The end of the first chapter _

_This story was written because I felt so sad when I heard about his death and decided to write a fanfic about it…I hope you enjoyed it._

_Please review._


End file.
